


Coming Out

by Vega_Tenala



Series: SuperCorp/Karlena Shorts [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One-Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8740615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vega_Tenala/pseuds/Vega_Tenala
Summary: Kara want to tell Lena something very personal, only...Lena gets it wrong...prompt from tumblr, thanks anon!!!





	

Kara took a deep breath. Today was the day, she hoped anyway. Every time previously she had tried to talk about this she had ended up saying something spectacularly irrelevant. It was kind of embarrassing if she was being honest. Everyone told her she was a terrible liar, but sometimes she wondered if she was just as terrible at telling the truth. Especially to the woman she was about to meet. The woman who she for some reason always got so nervous and flustered around simply because of those kryptonite green eyes.

“Miss Danvers?” Jess called. “Are you OK? You’ve been standing there for five minutes. You can go in.”

Right. Of course.

“Uh…yeah I’m fine…” Kara took a deep breath.

It was hard work trying to get the courage to go in. Which was sort of ironic really, she had battle aliens and meta-humans and all sorts of things without flinching. Yet here she was, terrified of a human.

 _You got this Zor-El_ , she thought to herself as she finally walked into the office, instantly plastering her trademark sunny smile on her face. The woman at the desk looked up as the door closed, a smile of her own gracing her features upon seeing her friend.

“Kara. This is a surprise.” Lena was curious. “Is everything alright?”

“Uhm...ye-yeah it’s…I just-…I need to talk to you about something…important and…personal.” The blonde swallowed.

“Of course.” She put her pen down. “Take a seat.”

“Thanks.” Kara sat opposite the brunette, her smile becoming extremely nervous as she fidgeted, suddenly unable to get comfy in a chair she must have sat in loads of times. Lena instantly picked up the nervousness before heading to get a drink.

“Do you want some water Kara?”

“I…uhm…no…I’m fine, thanks.” She swallowed again as Lena poured herself a glass before walking back to her desk and sitting down. How in Rao’s name was she always this calm? It would always be an enigma to Kara, she was sure. But she took a breath. She wouldn’t turn back now. She was a part of the House of El. She could do this.

“So what bothering you Kara?” Lena smiled.

“I…well…I’ve been trying to tell you for ages and I’ve always managed to….you know…avoid it at the last second so I had to work up the courage and it’s really hard because, well, I’ve never really come out to anyone except a couple people and my family…and well…my and Alex we decided you should know because-“

“Kara.” Lena interrupted with a chuckle. “I know. I’m glad you trust me with coming out. It can be hard.”

“You knew? How…when?” Kara’s eyes went wide. How could Lena have figured it out? She’d been very careful with everything. Apart from a few minor slip-ups Lena shouldn’t have been able to guess she was Supergirl, right?

“Kara, I knew you were gay the moment you stepped into my office and couldn’t take your eyes off me.”

“What?” Kara stopped her entire train of thought.

“I said I knew you were gay Kara.” Lena was smiling.

“Wait I…but I’m…”

“It’s ok Kara, I know how hard this must be for you.”

“I’m not gay!” Kara stood up fast. A small part of her mind recalled saying those exact words to Winn when she first told him she was Supergirl, but she pushed it away to focus on the brunette in front of her.

“You’re not?” Lena’s eyes sparked with a sad disappointment, but only for a second.

“No...”

“Then…what did you want to tell me Kara?” Lena asked, although it was clear Kara’s quick movement and proclamation had somewhat dulled the CEO’s mood. She felt kin of bad, but she came here for a purpose and it could be fixed after that. She hoped.

“I…” _Oh Rao, not again._ “It’s…I’m Supergirl.” She blurted. She figured that if she went about it like tearing of a plaster it would be easy, right? Right? No questions. Just. Saying it. It was out there now, Kara knew that. To a Luthor no less, but she ignored that particular fact.

“I think I misheard you because I swear you just said that you’re Supergirl?” Lena leant on her desk, hands together with confusion warped around her face.

“I…yes. I am Supergirl.” Kara swallowed.

“I don’t believe you.” Lena chuckled. “You’re pranking me right? Is it because I’m a Luthor.”

_Crap, think fast Kara._

“I can prove it.” Kara retorted with certainty before heading to the balcony. A now grumpy Lena Luthor following behind. Oh Rao she was having flashbacks to Winn, which was not helping her situation any.

“Where are you going? Kara stop!” Lena swallowed, her slightly anger replaced by fear as Kara climbed onto the partition that separated the balcony from certain death. “Kara!”

Kara hoped over, leaving Lena to rush to the edge and watch as Kara fell. Lena felt her heart racing up until the moment Kara seemed to be coming _toward_ her. For a moment her brain registered the very unlikely possibility that she herself was falling. The Kara was shooting past her up, up and away into the sky. She watched in amazement as Kara came back down, only to hover just above the balcony floor.

“You weren’t lying.” Lena stood open-mouthed.

“Nope.”

“I…see…” She slowly made her way back inside, Kara following not far behind.

“Lena?” Was, was Lena upset? “I didn’t…I didn’t meant to upset you I-“

“It’s fine Kara I just…It’s stupid.” Lena took a large mouthful of water. “I just…thought that…”

For the first time in her life, Kara was not entirely oblivious. “You thought that I…”

“Like me….yes.” Lena turned her back to Kara. “I guess I was wrong, you weren’t sending the signals I thought you were.”

“I’m not gay Lena.”

“I know. I-” The brunette was swiftly cut off by Kara.

“I’m bisexual.”

_Oh boy._


End file.
